Entre libros, café y un amanecer
by Yasumy
Summary: Matsui Rena es una joven promesa de la literatura moderna, quien en estos momentos está pasando por un bloqueo mental que le impide continuar escribiendo. Presionada, busca paz mental en un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad. Lo que no sabía era que tendría que tratar con una singular familia, misma que la ayudará (sin darse cuenta) a recuperar su espíritu de escritora.


**ENTRE LIBROS, CAFÉ Y UN AMANECER.**

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**¿Dónde está mi café?**_

* * *

><p><em>Miércoles 12 de diciembre.<em>

En algún pueblito silencioso a las afueras de la ciudad. Nada de ruido de autos, sirenas de bombero, personas riendo y hablando en las calles. Sólo el sonido de los insectos nocturnos, es aquel que llenaba la habitación de Matsui Rena.

Son las tres de la madrugada y hace un frío de los mil demonios. Completamente arropada en una frazada, bebiendo un poco de café cargado, observaba atenta la pantalla de su máquina. Tenía abierto un documento de texto. Totalmente en blanco.

Suspiró asentando la taza en la mesita, revolviéndose en el asiento para poder levantarse. Cerró suavemente la laptop nueva. No había más que hacer esa noche.

Se dirigió a su habitación con pasos pesados para intentar dormir un poco, aunque sabía bien que terminaría por dar vueltas una hora más en la cama hasta caer rendida por el cansancio (o la aburrición) y así dormiría hasta las doce del mediodía. Como siempre. Al menos como lo había hecho estos últimos dos meses.

Dos meses.

Hace dos meses había llegado a ese lugar con la firme intención de terminar "su obra maestra", esa novela que la catapultaría a la cima y la convertiría en la mejor (y más joven) escritora de todos los tiempos.

Dos meses, en los que ni siquiera había podido escribir un mísero capítulo.

Estaba frustrada, molesta y con mucho miedo al futuro que ahora veía incierto. Su editora le sugirió alejarse de todo el mundo y no había mejor que ese para lograr su objetivo. El lugar era muy tranquilo y la gente de los alrededores muy amables con los forasteros como ella. Ya estaban acostumbrados a que personas de fuera llegaran a rentar aquella casa en esa pequeña granja. Los lugareños le llamaban: "la casa de los escritores", pues los residentes que la habitaban solían ser como Rena. Escritores frustrados.

La sola idea le revolvía el estómago a la joven de piel blanca (por no salir casi nunca a tomar el sol). No estaba preparada mentalmente para un fracaso tan grande. No después de haber ganado el reconocimiento nacional como la escritora más prometedora de la década después de su éxito: "Eirin".

Eirin, narra la historia de un guerrero que hizo todo lo posible por mantener a salvo a la mujer que amaba y que esta al final, terminó apuñalando al pobre protagonista.

¿Qué podía decir? Estaba herida cuando escribió la historia y todos saben que los escritores plasman sus sentimientos más profundos en sus escritos.

Lo admitía, una parte de si la llevó a ese lugar para escribir su historia, pero la otra parte lo hizo para alejarse lo más que pudo de aquella persona que le rompió el corazón. Nunca había estado enamorada antes hasta que conoció a esa chica. Esa joven que hubiera deseado no haber conocido nunca.

Su expareja era perfecta. Tenía dinero, belleza y sobre todo, talento. Era una de las mangakas más famosas de todo Japón y un joven talento que todavía tenía muchos años de éxito más. Sin embargo, para Rena, eso no le quitaba lo idiota que había sido con ella; un día que llegó de la oficina de su editora, encontró a su querida novia en brazos de otra mujer y sí, para acabarla de joder lo hizo con una de sus mejores amigas. Una bella publicista amante de las aves.

Un año después, explotó la bomba de su libro.

Su ex la estuvo buscando para reclamarle sobre algunas cosas que no le parecieron del libro, pues claramente había muchas, demasiadas, cosas que hacían referencia a ella y su relación. El caso es que esta información se esparció rápidamente por los medios de comunicación y terminó por convertirse en un espectáculo para la prensa. Rena no quiso encarar la situación y terminó por salir huyendo de la ciudad sin que nadie más que su editora supiera de su paradero mientras esta última se encargaba de calmar las aguas.

Dos meses, desaparecida tanto de la prensa como de ella misma.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo y las ganas de escribir. No se sentía motivada.

Cuando por fin lograba avanzar unas páginas y se las hacía llegar a su editora, esta se lo rechazaba diciéndole que eran historias demasiado _"superficiales y sin alma"._ Justo como Rena se sentía en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>El sonido de un camión dando reversa y los ladridos de un perro hicieron que la joven pálida se retorciera entre las sábanas. Era un día frío y la sola idea de levantarse de su nido la ponían de mal humor. Se giró hasta llegar al otro extremo de la cama para mirar el reloj en la mesita de lado.<p>

-¡ocho de la mañana! –gruñó enrollándose más con las sábanas. A lo lejos podía escuchar voces de varias personas, entre hombres y mujeres. Seguramente habían llegado los dueños de la granja de enfrente para pasar las fiestas decembrinas ahí. Sabía que tendría que socializar con ellos pues, estaban justo enfrente de la propiedad, sólo dividido por la pequeña calle.

Estuvo acostada unos minutos más antes de levantarse. Comenzaba a escuchar más murmullos de los del inicio, lo que le indicaba que habían llegado los vecinos a saludar y ella tendría que hacer lo mismo tarde o temprano. Prefería hacerlo ahora que había más gente para no tener que lidiar con el problema ella sola después.

Se puso sus pantuflas de conejo y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un café. Era adicta a ese líquido amargo. Probablemente era la droga al que todo escritor estaba destinado a ser adicto. Eso y los cigarrillos, pero el olor le causaba nauseas. Así que lo descartó de su lista.

Mientras el agua se calentaba, se dirigió al baño a hacer todo lo que debía hacer en las mañanas. Incluso le dio tiempo de arreglarse ligeramente el cabello haciéndose una cebolla alta con su cabello negro enredador. No necesitaba nada de maquillaje pues su piel era suave y tersa, además sus ojos grandes y redondos parecían delineados naturalmente.

Se sirvió una taza grande de café cargado y salió con la pijama puesta (y un abrigo lo bastante grueso) a la calle para saludar a sus nuevos vecinos. Había mucha gente ayudando a bajar cosas del camión. Por lo que había escuchado, la familia "Oya" era bastante querida en el pueblo así que debía quedar bien y mostrar sus respetos al proveedor de la casa.

Rodeó el camión agarrando la taza con ambas manos para calentárselas. La verdad no lograba reconocer a nadie en ese lugar y mucho menos saber a quién dirigirse.

-¡Cuidado Yuka! – escuchó una voz algo aguda y nasal desde dentro de la parte trasera.

-Tranquila, estoy teniendo cuidado. No romperé tu preciosa colección de…lo que sea que tengas en esa caja. –De no ser porque la chica dentro del camión dijo "Yuka" (que claramente es un nombre de mujer), Rena hubiera apostado a que era un chico de cabello negro el cual sostenía una caja enorme con la leyenda: "FRÁGIL" escrita con letras rojas y gruesas.

-Buenos días, ¿necesitas ayuda? –la voz ronquita de Rena le sacó una sonrisa a la joven en problemas.

-Claro que si linda, todos aquí son tan amables. Ayúdame con ese extremo por favor, esta caja vamos a dejarla adentro de la casa.

Rena sonrió asintiendo. Buscó con la mirada algún lugar seguro donde asentar su taza y así poder ayudar a la joven, encontró un lugar en una mesita vacía a lado del camión.

La caja era muy pesada para los brazos débiles de Rena, así que un señor tuvo que suplirla a medio camino o terminarían siendo aplastadas por la enorme caja. Sin embargo, para no parecer demasiado inútil, cargó una caja más pequeña que se encontró en el camino.

La casa era hermosa por fuera, pero por dentro parecía casi nueva. Nada que ver con la casa donde vivía. El piso resplandecía de limpio y los muebles ya no tenían los manteles blancos cubriéndolos (Sí, había espiando el interior antes en una de sus salidas de exploración).

-Aquí está bien, gracias. –La ikemen le dio unos golpecitos a la caja antes de sacudirse las manos y quitarse los guantes.

-La casa es enorme por dentro…-dijo Rena observando con la boca abierta. Bajó la mirada para sonreírle a la joven y estirar la mano- Matsui Rena, soy su vecina de enfrente.

-Encantada, Matsui-san. Mi nombre es Nakanishi Yuka, amiga de la familia. Ven, te voy a presentar a alguien… -Y así fue como fue casi arrastrada al frío del exterior, de nuevo al camión.- Masana… te quiero presentar a la vecina de enfrente.

-¿He? Ah... hola, espera un momento. –La mujer delgada y de voz tan particularmente dulce, dejó unas cuantas instrucciones más a los chicos que ayudaban con la mudanza antes de bajar del camión.

-Matsui Rena, encantada.

-Oya Masana, un placer… así que ¿eres la escritora de este año? ¿Qué te parece el pueblo? –la menuda mujer le dedicó una sonrisa. Sus movimientos eran delicados, casi tanto como ella parecía.

-Sí, supongo que soy la de este año. Espero que papá Noel me regale algo de inspiración para navidad…-bromeó un poco sobre su propia situación.

-No te preocupes, este lugar es mágico. Ya verás que lograrás sacar algo bueno de tu estancia y no dudes en venir a saludarnos. Estaremos aquí hasta finales de Enero. Será un placer poder compartir unos días contigo, Matsui-san. Ahora si me permite, tengo que terminar de verificar que las cosas se hagan como se deben. –La joven le dedicó una pequeña reverencia y se giró para rozarle la mejilla a la ikemen- ¿podrías buscar a Jurina para que salude? Por favor.

La joven le sonrió asintiendo como si se tratara de un perrito fiel. A Rena le causó una sonrisa espontánea pues de inmediato supo lo que sucedía entre ellas, era algo muy evidente para ella pues estaba acostumbrada a observar todo tipo de detalles y expresiones corporales. Lo había estudiado mucho tiempo.

-Matsui-san..

-Rena, dime Rena por favor.

-Rena-san, no te vayas a ir. Me falta presentarte a la hermana menor, se llama Jurina y estoy segura que se llevarán bien. Le gusta mucho leer así que…pues…eso. Regreso. –La ikemen le dio una pequeña reverencia antes de correr hacia el interior de la casa. A pesar de que eran unas personas agradables, Rena no era del tipo "extrovertido" así que esa pequeña charla le había sido suficiente por ese día. A parte se moría de frío y de sueño. Se giró para buscar el café (que probablemente estaría congelado ya) pero vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando vio la mesita pero no su taza encima. Se acercó para revisar alrededor por si se había caído. No encontró nada.

-Aquí lo dejé… -susurró algo decepcionada.

-Hola…

Una voz algo gruesa la sacó de sus pensamientos. Su mirada pasó de sus pantuflas de conejo a las botas negras de la persona que le hablaba. Las botas cubrían hasta las rodillas de la chica dejando ver apenas los jeans azules que llevaba abajo, se cubría con un suéter ancho en color azul. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue la taza grande que llevaba en ambas manos y que ahora llevaba a su boca. Rena se detuvo un momento observando los ojos felinos que la miraban mientras la joven ladrona de cafés se tomaba SU bebida.

-Esa es mi taza…-sentenció sin querer sonar amable.

La chica sonrió divertida ante el comentario, cosa que irritó ligeramente a Rena. No le veía lo gracioso.

-¿En serio? Pues, haces muy rico café, un poco amargo, pero rico.-siguió sonriendo aunque esta vez algo apenada.

-Ummm…-fue todo lo que Rena alcanzó a decir antes de ser interrumpidas, Nakanishi le había colocado una mano en el hombro.

-Vaya, aquí estás. Así que ya se están conociendo… Jurina, después de que termines de explorar, necesito que lleves tus cajas a tu habitación o tu hermana terminará convirtiéndose en una asesina serial ¿entendido?

-Roger. –Dijo la chica como si fuera algún tipo de militar. – Lo bueno que te tiene a ti para que le quites el estrés luego…-bromeó la joven irreverente logrando que Nakanishi se tensara. Las relaciones entre el mismo sexo podían ser un tabú, algo que Rena consideraba tonto debido al siglo en que estaban viviendo. Sin embargo, también sabía que ese tipo de cosas no podían ir diciéndose por ahí de la forma tan "normal" como lo hacía ver la ladrona de cafés y mucho menos a alguien que acababan de conocer.

-JAJAJAJA… QUE COSAS DICES… ¡APÚRATE! Fue un placer Rena-san, con tu permiso… -Nakanishi se giró sobre los talones para regresar a sus tareas asignadas, ya después podría sacar cuentas con la pequeña.

-¿Te llamas Rena cierto? Un placer, me llamo Oya Jurina. –la joven le dedicó una reverencia grande dejando que su cabello negro y lacio cayera de una forma tan linda que casi le pareció cautivadora.

-Matsui Rena. Puedes decirme Matsui-san. –Rena le devolvió la reverencia. Pudo escuchar una risita por parte de la chica frente a ella. –Bueno, será mejor que regrese a mi casa. Ustedes tienen mucho que hacer y yo, igual.

-Oh, claro. No te quito más tu tiempo. Que tengas lindo día, Matsui-san. –Jurina le dedicó una sonrisa amplia antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia donde estaba el movimiento. Se detuvo a un lado de ella para hablar sin verla- Te debo un café. –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir avanzando. Rena sólo rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos y se retiró a su hogar. Iba a dormir una larga siesta para ver si se le quitaba la sensación de coraje que tenía en el pecho. Esa sonrisita de gato se le quedó grabada en la memoria y era bastante irritante. Muy irritante.


End file.
